


All the colours of the rainbow, and every form and every shape love and life takes

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transphobia, Whump Dart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the The New Normal series and written with Funkyinfishnet`s consent  </p><p>Gender fluid d`Artagnan is attacked by a gang of Homophobic/Transphobic bastards who put him in hospital.<br/>Athos, Porthos, and Aramis want to make the bastards pay for this, as does Constance, Treville, and Bonacieux.</p><p>But beating the crap out of a bunch of Bigots is not going solve all the problems, and the biggest one is getting d`Artagnan`s confidence back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou Funkyinfishnet for letting me write into your world, this is the first chapter, another one or two will follow.

The air was cool, as morning air tended to be even in the height of summer.

The sky bluer than blue, with only faint whisps of clouds scattering over the colbolt horizon, the pale yellow of the sun streaming out across the sky to burn up the clouds and make the day warmer as it rose steadily from the east, taking with it the last traces of pink, violet, and orange from the dawn.

"I just want to do something special for him" came the panting and frustrated voice of d`Artagnan, making Aramis glance at him over his water bottle, which he capped and slipped easily back into it`s holder on his hip.

Neck to neck the two of them jogged through the streets, keeping pace with each other as they made their three mornings a week circuit, before going back to their respective apartments to shower and get ready for work.

They had started jogging together six weeks earlier.

Aramis, had gained a whole TWO POUNDS!, which according to him was the start of a slippery slide into obesity and drastic measures must be taken to keep himself as the "Most attractive, alluring, perfect specimin of Masculinity!".

That said, the jogging was all he had done to loose the weight, teaming up with d`Artagnan to poud the pavements three times a week, but he was still unable to resist the pastrys in the kitchen that always seemed to lurk around,   
"Satans imps, invented them to tempt and lull innocents into the sin of gluttony!" was what he had declared after his second croissant, somehow managing to opt for the pastys that contined high amounts of butter and sugar rather than the fat free muffins that were available and beloved of the receptionists and secetarys who would delicately pick at blueberry, apple and cinnimon, or lemon and poppy seed muffins with their perfectly manicured nails, and pop them into their mouths without smudging their finely painted and glossed lips with an ease that seemed to border on it being Witch craft!.

When ever d`Artagnan wore lipstick, and lip gloss, it seemed to inevitably end up on his food and teeth.  
Constance said it was simply because he needed more practise, and needed to be less heavy handed when applying it, she had also taught him the trick of popping and finger in his mouth and pulling it out to take excess lipstick off his inner lips and prevent it going on his teeth.

Athos certainly aproved of the lip make up, enjoying lipstick kisses that left their mouths messily smeared, and being branded by d`Artagnan`s lips leaving scarlet, plum, burgandy, and crimson lip shapes over his face and down his chest depending on the shade d`Artagnan was wearing.

Pink did`nt suit him at all, nore did peach, and with his natural Olive complexion browns just faded away on his lips, the brighter and bolder colours looking much more appealing, even if they were messy.

Athos was also the topic of discussion which d`Artagnan had brought up during their morning run.

It was his thirty fifth birthday in a weeks time and d`Artagnan still had`nt the faintest idea on what to get him or do for him.  
He knew a party was out, besides perhaps a meal with Aramis, Porthos, Treville, Jacques, and Constance, since Athos was not the Party type, but he had no idea what else to do for the man he was head over heels, and obserdely in love with.

"Something special?" Aramis said as they turned the corner dodging a vender who was setting up his hot dog stand "You mean the corset was`nt special enough!?", he gave d`Artagnan a wiggle eyebrow stare that made the younger man blush.

For Valentines day, Jacques had kindly designed a to die for corset for d`Artagnan complete with matching stockings and suspenders.  
The corset had been made to fit, padded slightly at the bust line, to give the hint of breasts, which teamed up with the make up Constance had helped him apply to create a shadow between his pecs, gave an illusion of breasts, without being obviously fake as chicken fillets or something of that varity would have been.

The corset had also nipped him in at the waist enough to give an hour glass shape, which when teamed up with the suspenders and stockings, and a pair of five inch stilleto heels, had the result of turning Athos into a slack jawed, bulging eyed, salivating mess of instant lust!.

The several hours of preporation it had taken to complete the look, between shaving his chest, under arms, legs, and even, though it had made his eyes water, his crotch!, applying the make up, painting his nails, and styling his hair into one of those "Artfully messy, on top of the head" styles, had all been well worth it.

Not least of all because Athos had turned from being an intelligent evolved gentleman, into a sex crazed cave man!, and had proceeded to pick d`Artagnan up by the waist and carry him to his lair and keep him captive there for hours!.

Needless to say that they had not made it to their dinner reservations that night and had called a take away instead!.

"The corset was good" d`Artagnan said after a beat "But I want to do something...............different, something.....................not sex involved, romantic, and beautiful, but not automatically leading to the bedroom if you know what I mean".

Aramis appeared to give this some deep thought, and perhaps rethinking his gift of flavoured lubes, and condoms, scented massage oil, and a number of sex toys which he`d been planing to give to Athos!, and wondering if Ann Summers would refund his orders!.

"Well, what about poetry?" he suggested as they rounded onto the last street of their run "A book of poetry, or a collection of art?, he appreciates that sort of thing dos`nt he?"  
"Poetry" d`Artagnan repeated his mind running to Bronte, and Keats, and Shelley,   
"Get him some classic sonnets" Aramis said grinning now at his stroke of inspiration "You can read them to each other while your....."  
"Thanks Mis!" d`Artagnan said very loudly cutting off that conversation before it became lurid, "I think I get the picture"  
"Always here to help!" Aramis stated bowing proudly as they came to the end of their run and braced their legs to catch their breath "See you at the office?"  
"Yep, girl day I think" d`Artagnan replied running a hand through his hair, his tracksuit was unisex, a simple t-shirt, jogging bottoms, and a zipped sweat shirt, he could ask Jacques for something feminine, but really when it came to sports wear, there was little point, he did`nt have breasts and so had no need of a sports bra, and aside from that, the rest was all much the same so it hardly mattered, and he could head home and once showered could dress in girl or boy style as was fitting for the day.

 

Athos had become well aquainted it seemed to being left gaping and bug eyed like a teenager since d`Artagnan had taken to dressing like he was to grace the cover of Vogue!.

This morning saw him sashaying in wearing a high waisted fifties style mid thigh length skirt in crimson red, complete with white netting under the skirt to make it flare out dramtically from his narrow waist, that would and did make women weep with envy, especially since d`Artagnan could consume his body weight in junk food and not gain an ounce of fat on his body.

Teaming the skirt up with a simple cotton blouse with a key hole neck line of charcoal grey, and a pair of three inch heeled knee high boots, and carrying a fitted jacket leather jacket over his forearm, d`Artagnan looked sinfully delicious!.

His hair had been pulled up into the same style he had worn of Valentines day, which of course made Athos think of that impossibly arousing corset and the marathon of love making which had followed!.

As d`Artagnan took his seat, Athos attention went from his body to his face, eating up the amazingly beautiful sight to behold there, his smokey eyes made all the more large and doe like with the dramatic grey eyeshadow, and his scarlet lipstick making his lips look pouting and kissable.

While he was wondering if he could make a discreat exit to the bathroom, and releave himself of a rather urgent problem currently trying burst it`s way out of his trousers!, Athos`s nose was hit squarly in the centre by a well aimed paper airplane curtacy of Aramis!  
"You`re drooling!" he hissed grinning at him   
"Sod off!" Athos shot back, feeling his cheeks redden, risking a glance at d`Artagnan who had the phone lifted to his ear and was dialling a number, he met his gaze and gave a knowing smirk!,   
"Tease!" Athos muttered under his breath and clenched his fist digging his nails into his palm to try and get his errection under control.

D`Artagnan was no stranger to working through his lunch hour.

He had done so many times in the past, and Athos frequently forgot that there were substances in the world beyond that of Coffee and Alcohol.

Although to be fair, Athos was getting much healthier these days.

Since they had started their relationship, Athos had started to cut back on his work hours, drink less alcohol, though his coffee addiction was still going strong.  
He also ate at least one or two decent meals a day, resulting in a vast improvement to his health.

He had far more energy, fewer headaches, and hang overs, his flesh looked less pale, and his eyes brighter.  
His mood too was better, though Aramis stated it was because he was "Getting some" for the first time since his marriage from hell had gone to hell!.

So when d`Artagnan said he was skipping lunch, and asked Athos to simply bring him back a sandwhich or something instead going to eat with his boyfriend, Athos was surprised.

However d`Artagnan had a very good reason to not be going to lunch, he was using the time to look on line for Athos birthday present.

E-bay and Amazon provided him with several options, from Dante`s devine comdey, to the Sonets of Shakespear, and even a leather embossed collection of Byrons works.

But it would take too long to get them delivered to his apartment, and he was`nt sure they were really what he was looking for.

Tapping his scarlet nails against the table top he clicked onto New Tab, and went back to search, this time looking for antique Book shops in the local area.

As it turned out there was only one in town, right across the oposite side of town to be exact, which would mean a bus ride there and back, but it would be worth it, just to see the look on Athos face when d`Artagnan presented him with something rare and special for his birthday.

Exiting google, d`Artagnan leanded back in his chair a bright smile on his face, that was noticed by Porthos as he returned from Lunch.

"Whats got you so disgustingly happy?" he asked popping a stick of gum into his mouth as he sat down at his desk, pushing back his chair so he could rest his feet on the table!  
"Never you mind" d`Artagnan shot back, and then smirked as Treville came into the office, and he got to see Porthos removing his feet from his desk so fast that he threw himself forward and smacked his chin on the desk!.

While d`Artagnan broke into a coughing fit to hide his laughter at Porthos expense, as the larger man glared at him, rubbing his aching chin   
"Wheres Athos?" Treville asked deciding, after years of dealing with Athos`s department, that simply ignoring their antics was far better for his health, and colour of his hair!  
"He`s still on Lunch Sir" d`Artagnan replied, his cheeks flushed from his laughter, and his eyes sparkling with amusment, however as he mentioned lunch he felt his stomach rumble, and hoped it would not be long before Athos returned with something to eat,  
"Tell him I need to discuss the Savoy Account" Treville said smartly turning on his heel and heading out the door, so he did`nt see the way Porthos pulled a face at the mention of Savoy.

The Savoy account had been nothing but trouble since Victor Amadeus and his Wife had opened an account with Paris LTD.  
Victor was an obnoxious self obessed bastard!, who it seemed, delighted in making the lives of everyone around him, miserable!.

The last time that Aramis had dealt with the client, the normally chirpy, bright young man, had actually be reduced to tears by the vitriolic and deliberately viscious manners of the man.  
Victor had even had the cheek to question Aramis`s competancy!, and put his job in jeopardy, while he continued to change his mind, and add or deduct things from his orders, calling Aramis at all hours to thoroughly exhaust and stress him so much that Aramis had actually taken time off work sick with stress!.

Since then Athos had been adamant that none of his department, save himself dealt with the Savoy account, since he did not wish to subject anyone else to the vile creature that Victor Amadeus was.

"That`ll put him in a bad mood" Porthos grunted shaking his head with a look to d`Artagnan "Think you`ll be able to use those beguiling charms of yours to cheer him back up?"  
"Beguiling charms?" d`Artagnan asked raising an eyebrow, and making a show of turning in his chair, uncrossing and re-crossing his impossibly long legs, giving Porthos a mouth watering view as he did so, and leant forwards to rest one elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his palm a coy smile on his face   
"What precisely do you mean by "Beguiling charms" my dear Porthos!?" he all but purred.

Porthos`s dark brown eyes were fixed on those long slender legs encased in high heeled boots and trailing up to the scarlet skirt with that maddening netting underneath that made him think of Bodice Ripper novels!, his mouth opened and a garbled sound came from his throat!.

However at that moment Aramis and Athos returned from lunch saving Porthos from further embaressing himself, under the strain of d`Artagnan`s wicked flirtation!  
"Alright?" Athos asked dropping a gentle kiss onto d`Artagnan`s up turned cheek and breathing in the sweet scent of cherries "New perfume?"   
"Hm, Constance gave it to me, said it was`nt a good scent on her" d`Artagnan replied lifting his wrist to sniff it, "Like it?" he asked looking up at Athos with those smokey dark eyes that belonged in a steamy Jazz bar, where sultry music was playing, and Athos was leading him out onto the dance floor under the envious gaze of every man and woman in the Gin Joint!.

"I more than like it" he whispered, keeping his voice low, and dipping his head to whisper into d`Artagnan`s ear, "I`ll also love stripping out of that sinful skirt, and errotic blouse, and bending you over the dining table at home!"  
D`Artagnan shivered in appreciation of this, and gave a slight whimper as his cock twitched with interest, reminding him once more that despite his feelings and clothing, his body was still male, but with Athos like this, he could hardly complain!  
"I`ll pin you down on the table" Athos breathed, his breath making d`Artagnan`s ear redden and his hair flutter, "I`ll thrust inside you so hard you`ll feel me against your tonsils!, and fill you so full your belly will be bursting with my juices!".

Aramis cleared his throat, breaking apart the rapidly rising sexual tension between d`Artagnan and Athos,   
"If you two have finished with your honeymoon!?" he inquired   
"Jealous?" Athos asked back giving a smirk at Aramis who leered back   
"Oh year Thos, Treville wants you to call him" Porthos said rather saddened to have to lower the mood "He needs to discuss the Savoy account"  
"Great" Athos muttered his smile slipping at once, making Porthos wince and glance at Aramis who`s hand was clenched about his pen going white knuckled, dropping d`Artagnan`s lunch on the desk Athos set off to his office to call Treville.

Porthos mouthed a sorry to d`Artagnan who shook his head, it was`nt Porthos fault, nore Treville`s, Savoy was an asshole, but there was`nt much they could do about it.

Resolving to himself that he would make sure to cheer Athos up later, d`Artagnan turned to his lunch, opening the paper bag and grinning at the contense.

A bottle of apple juice, a tuna mayonaise sandwhich, and a caramel shortbread.

Giving a grin towards Athos office, d`Artagnan opened his juice and drank, mentally planning how he could make Athos happy later.

 

Athena`s Antiques Books, was an hours bus ride across town, in the cheapest and poorest area of the city, set in a dingy, litter strewn street, complete with a filthy looking off licence, a cafe that looked like it served salmonella free of charge!, several smashed up, or burned out cars.

The houses on the sides of these establishments were falling into disrepair, the windows broken, and borded up or just plastered over with news paper.

Loud music could be heard playing from inside one of the houses, and two over weight, tattoo covered filthy men, dressed in ill fitting jeans, and vest tops, stood outside the off Licence drinking bottles of beer in the street, a skinny teenager with more acne than skin tinkered around under the bonet of one of the smashed up cars, and gave d`Artagnan the once over as he walked down the street.

D`Artagnan doubted, that even if he had been dressed in the clothing of a Man, he would have felt anymore comfortable walking down this street.

However in his skirt, knee boots, make up and fitted jacket, he felt horribly conspicuous, and vulnerable.  
Clutching his shoulder bag tighter to his side, he increased pace, heading into Athena`s Books, just as the two men at the off licence were joined by a couple more of their friends from one of the houses.

The owner of the store, was an Old English Man, who was more than happy to help d`Artagnan find what he was looking for, and then some!.

By the time he was finished, he had bought Book of Sir Thomas Wyatts poetry, along with original editions of Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, and Emma, Northanger Abbey, and Sense and Sensability by Jane Austin.

The owner had been kind enough to cut d`Artagnan a deal on the price, which would have been rather more than he could afford!, but since the young man had purchased so much he felt generous enough to make him a fair deal.

With a scarlet smile, d`Artagnan left the shop feeling very happy with himself, and walked with a spring in his step down the street, right past the Off Licence.

Bad Move Very Bad Move.

As soon as he drew level with the off Licence the men moved, five of them now, setting themself right in his path, and behind d`Artagnan, blocking any escape.

"Your kind ai`nt welcome roun` `ere fag!" the first thug said spitting on the ground and revealing his yellow and blach teeth "We don` like fags ere, do we lads?"  
"Don`t like `em no wheres" one behind d`Artagnan said making the hair on the back of d`Artagnan`s neck stand up on end.

Feeling his heart speeding up, and his palms sweating, d`Artagnan swallowed hard, forcing himself to remain calm and not to give into the desire to panic.

"If you`ll excuse me gentlemen" he said in his calmest voice "I`ll just be on my way getting out of here"  
A collective chuckle ran around the men, and d`Artagnan found himself be shoved to the ground grazing his knees and his hands on the gravel, a strangled gasp escaped his throat as his hair was suddenly seized in a brutal grip his head pulled back sharply and fetid breath blew into his face   
"Yer ai`nt goin` no where til we`re done wiv yer" one of the louts sneered, and before d`Artagnan could react a meaty tattooed fist was smashing into face.

His nose broke, sending blood spraying down his face as he fell back on the ground with a cry, however his nightmare was`nt over yet, as he was suddenly lifted up by his blood splatter blouse and found a ran of fists coming down onto his face and head, knocking out teeth, exploding his lips, and making his brain rattle painfully in his head!.

"You filthy fag!, fuckin` disgustin`!" one of them sneered into his face as he lifted him up by his throat and throw him down to roll over and try to curl up in a fetal position to protect himself, to no avail, for the Louts had`nt finished yet, decending once more on d`Artagnan`s prone body, this time with boots aswell as fists, to beat, kick, punch and pound on d`Artagnan.

Cries of pain, and sobs were lost in the joyfull cries of pleasure from the thugs, as they beat down on d`Artagnan`s body, shouting out every kind of derogative homophobic word their tiny IQ brains could think up, as their boots smashed and broke d`Artagnans bones, their fists winding, bruising, and bloodying his face, his abdomen, and torso.

When finally they were done, and had backed off, the first thug who had spoken to d`Artagnan lifted him up looking into his his swollen bloody face, d`Artagnan`s eyes were rolling and he was barely holding onto consciousness   
"Get the message Fag?" he spat, his saliva hitting d`Artagnan`s face "Don`t show yer fucked up shit down `ere `gain, or we`ll do `hole lot worse t`yer", letting d`Artagnan`s head drop down he spat on d`Artagnan`s prone broken body and delivered a final agonising kick to d`Artagnan`s ribs, sending the injured d`Artagnan rolling over to cough raggedly spitting blood from his mouth and pass out in the street blood continuing to flow from his mouth as he lay there unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone who sent Kudos and Comments, I`ll try and have the next chapter up by next week, I`m not sure how many more chapters there will be, one more or two.

Athos rolled off the couch to land on the floor, smacking his knee on the coffee table and sending his cold cup of coffee flying to splatter across the floor!.

Shaking his head, he registered the shrill ringing of his phone, and staggered to his feet stumbling across the room to answer it.

"Hello?" Athos said, his voice horse from sleep, and neck aching from falling asleep on the couch,  
"Is this Monsieur Olivier d`Athos de la Fere?" the voice on the other end of the line asked, her voice sounding offical, with practise at remaining calm  
"Speaking" Athos replied clearing his throat "How can I help you?"  
"Monsieur, this is St Francis Hospital, we are contacting you to let you know that Charles d`Artagnan has been addmitted to the Accident and Emergency department"  
"d`Artagnan!", this woke Athos right up, and sent a bolt of fear slicing through his chest like a blade through butter!,  
"What happened?, is he alright?" he demanded, a thousand horrific images running through his head, of d`Artagnan having been shot, stabbed, run over!!!!  
"It would be best if you come down to the hospital Monsieur" the receptionist said "As soon as possible"  
"Right, yes, I`ll be right there".

Athos put the phone down in a daze, his mind and body not really conected to each other as he grabbed his keys, mobile, and threw on a jacket, heading out the front door and all but falling down the stair case.

His hands were shaking, and tears were pricking at his eyes, as he fumbled with the car door and got inside, and slammed the door.  
He did`nt bother with his seat belt, nore did he care about the law of driving and using a mobile, as he put his foot down and dialled Aramis.

"Yeah`lo?" Aramis answered, loud music playing in the background meaning he was likly at a club somewhere, most likely Trancendental, a favorite of his, both for the music and company  
"Mis you have to come" Athos said, his voice deep and chocked with emotion  
"`Thos?, whats up, come where?"  
"St Francis, d`Artagnan`s in hospital, you have to come, get Porthos and come to the hospital", swallowing hard and blinking back tears Athos swerved making a bad turn and grazing a parked car as he went, his hands were shaking so much he could hardly hold the phone and the wheel, and tears were blinding his eyes as they continued to roll down his ashen cheeks.

"Hospital!?, what the hell happened!!!!?" Aramis cried sounding horrified  
"Just get there" Athos said gasping like a fish out of water as a sob shook his body, cutting off the call he pressed both hands to the wheel trying not to imagine what was going on in the hospital or what he might find when he got there.

 

St Francis Hospital

 

Athos tore into the hospital, racing up to the reception desk almost knocking over a pregnant woman in labour as he went  
"I`m sorry, I`m sorry!, hope you have a boy!" he said over his shoulder all but throwing himself onto the desk "i`m here for Charles d`Artagnan, he was addmitted to the A+E department?"  
"Are you family?" the receptionist asked, she was a middle aged pencil thin woman, who looked down her nose through a pair of rectangle shaped glass, her pinched expression offered little in the way of sympathy, and by her snooty voice, she did not much care who Athos was or why he was there.

"I was called by one of the reception staff here and asked to come down here" Athos said, his own voice taking on a well educated and clipped accent, which oftern happened when he was being frustrated or anoyed by some snotty bastard!  
"I`m d`Artagnan`s boyfriend, he has no family in town, please!, tell me where he is and whats happening!".

The snooty receptionist scowled at Athos, her thinly plucked eyebrows almost joining over her sharp up turned nose, but dutifully she turned back to her computer and began to look through the records  
"D`Artagnan, Charles Ogier, yes he was addmitted to the accident and emergency department, and he is now in surgery"  
"Surgery!", Athos`s shriek was almost loud enough to make the glass rattle!  
"Athos!", looking over his shoulder he saw Porthos and Aramis rushing in, looking frightened and flustered  
"If you and your friends will go and wait in the waiting room or the cafeteria then when the Docters are ready they`ll come and speak with you" the receptionist said  
"Docters?, what the hell is going on?" Aramis demanded,  
"And you are?"  
"Rene de Herblay de Aramis, Charles d`Artagnan`s second cousin once removed!", Aramis gave the woman a winning smile, the kind that always worked to charm anyone out of their life savings, and underwear!, "Please Madame, what is happening?".

The receptionist gave Aramis a disbelieving look, but under the power of those dark coffee eyes, and the hollywood worthy smile relented,  
"He was addmitted following a series assult, he`s currently under going surgery for a ruptered spleen, and punctured lung!"  
"Oh my God!" Athos cried the colour draining from his face!.

Had Porthos not acted swiftly then Athos would have ended up on the floor as his legs gave out!,  
"Get him into a chair!" Aramis snapped, taking one of Athos`s arms and slinging it round his neck, helping support his weight as he and Porthos half carried Athos over to the waiting room, sitting him down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Porthos sitting down beside him, and Aramis kneeling in front of him.

"Okay take deep breaths Athos, in through your nose, and out through your mouth" Aramis instructed, "In and out, in and out, slowly, come on now, you can do this"  
"D`Artagnan!" Athos gasped, his hands clenching into fists as he struggled to breath "D`Artagnan...."  
"He`ll be fine Athos" Porthos said giving the mans shoulder a squeeze "he`s young, he`s healthy, he`s fit, he`ll pull through no problem"  
"But why?" Athos asked looking at his two friends with wide tear filled eyes "Why would anyone do this to him?, who would do this?".

Aramis and Porthos exchanged looks between themselves, neither had an answer for Athos`s question, all they could do was offer support for him, and send up silent prayers to God, Jesus, Mary, and every other Saint, Angel, and Deity that d`Artagnan could make it.

Presently two police officers came into the reception catching Porthos`s attention "heads up, Five-O is here" he said  
"What?" Athos asked looking up to see the police officers coming into the waiting room  
"You`re friends of Charles d`Artagnan?" one of them asked  
"We are" Aramis said getting to his feet "Can we help you?"  
"I`m officer Devon, this is Officer Burke" the police Officer said introducing himself and his partner "Earlier this evening Charles d`Artagnan was attacked and left with life threatening injuries, we were hoping you might be able to shed some light on the incident".

Athos gave a shuddering sigh and pinched his eyes with his fingers looking away from the Police, leaving the talking to Aramis and Porthos  
"We only received the call about d`Artagnan from the hospital" Aramis said "We don`t know what happened, d`you know?"  
"I`m afraid not Monsieur" Burke said "A shop owner called the ambulance, but was apparently to frightened to say what had happened"  
"Shop owner?" Porthos repeated with a frown  
"yes, he was attacked at Athena`s Antique Book store in Monmartre" Burke said  
"Oh God!" Aramis moaned "This is my fault!"  
"What?" Porthos demanded, even Athos looked up at Aramis words  
"I gave him the idea to go to an antique book shop" Aramis explained "For your birthday present Athos, he did`nt know what to get you so I suggested a rare book, or an old book".

Aramis shook his head sinking down into a chair "He must have gone to Monmartre looking for a present"  
"That ai`nt your fault Mis, you did`nt know this would happen" Porthos said offering a smile towards Aramis, but clearly it was`nt about to ease his misplaced guilt anytime soon.

"Well the shop owner said he got jumped after buying a collection of books" Devon said "Kid should of known better than to be wearing what he was out there, just asking for trouble".

Had thunder struck at that moment it would have been a perfect cliche, since Athos`s face was darker than any storm clouds  
"What, do, you, mean, by, that?" he asked rising to his feet and staring down at the police officer as if he were nothing more than a cockroach Athos had found under his boot!  
"`Thos, not now" Porthos whispered, he would`nt mind belting the officer himself, but this was not the time or the place for that  
"I think you`ve got all the information from us that you`re going to" Aramis said glaring at them  
"Indeed" Devon said curling his lip at them, clearly he was one of those police officers who still believed that Homosexuals and transgenders deserved any and all abuse.

Athos sagged back into his seat resting his head against the wall once the police officers were gone.

It was pretty clear now that d`Artagnan had been attacked by a homophobic gang, beaten with in an inch of his life for nothing more than wearing a dress and some make up!  
"It`ll be alright" Aramis said squeezing Athos`s knee, "We`ll make it alright".

 

It was several hours before the Docter came to see Athos, by which time they were all aching from sitting in the horrble plastic chairs, and mouths tasting foul from the excuse the hospital vending machine called coffee.

"How is he?, can we see him?" Athos asked at once as soon as the Docter had introduced himself as Doctor Crawley  
"You can go up and see him for a few minutes, but only a few minutes, visting time is long over" Doctor Crawley said "He`s come through surgery well, and is in recovery, we`ll be taking him to the ICU unit shortly"  
"ICU?" Athos could feel himself starting to panic again, and leaned into Porthos clasp on his arm.

"It`s just a precaution Monsieur" Doctor Crawley said "He has suffered severe internal bleeding and lost alot of blood, we`ve had to remove his spleen, and drain and reinflate his lung, he has also suffered a fractured skull and concussion, a fractured nose, right radius, several ribs, and his left ankle"  
"Jesus Christ!" Aramis whispered crossing himself as an after thought!  
"The bones have been set, and baring complication he should make a full recovery" Doctor Crawley said "Once he`s been moved into ICU a nurse will come down and take you to him"  
"Thanks Doc" Porthos said shaking the mans hand "Thanks alot"

"See?" Aramis said to Athos putting an arm about his shoulders "He`s going to be fine"  
"Right" Athos whispered "he`ll be fine".

The nurse took them up to the ICU ward about twenty minutes later.

D`Artagnan was laying in bed, looking whiter than the hospital sheets which covered him from his waist down, save for his left leg which was in a plaster, as was his right arm.

Drains and tubes stuck out from varius points over his body, collecting excess blood and fluid, or dripping blood, plasma, and saline into him.

His face was a mottled mass of purple, blue, and black bruises, so swollen it was nearly unrecognisable, bandages were peaking out from under the hospital gown, slightly stained as pinkish red with blood,  
"Jesus" Porthos whispered, while Aramis swore in Spanish  
Athos sank down beside d`Artagnan`s bedside taking his hand and kissing it "I`m here sweetheart, I`m here, you`re safe now, I`ll never let anyone hurt you again". 

 

The Nurses chased Athos, Aramis, and Porthos out of the ward just before 3 am, telling them they could return during visiting hours, which were from 11 am, to 1 pm, 3 pm to 5 pm, and late visiting was from 8 pm to 9 pm at night lasting just an hour instead of two.

Athos decided to be back at 11 am, with flowers, chocolates, grapes, get well soon cards, cuddly toys, the works!.

"We need to call Treville, let him know whats happened" Aramis said, only now just remembering that they had not called him or in fact anyone else,  
"Aye, Constance too" Porthos agreed already dreading that phone call, he could garentee that Constance would hit the roof when she heard what had befallen d`Artagnan, especially considering the Police`s lack of interest in the case.

Oh they would make the usual investigation, knock on a few doors, take a few names, but within a few weeks they would file the case under "Unsolved", and that would be it.

D`Artagnan was unlikly to see justice

The shop owner and anyone else near the scene would likly be to scared to testify, or pick anyone out of a line up, so unless there was some DNA evidence which could be linked to some one already on file, the bastards who did this would get away scot free.

"You should go home and get some rest" Aramis advised Athos, who looked ashen pale, and exhausted.

He held up his hand as Athos made to argue, "Theres nothing you can do now, you won`t be let in to see him until 11 at the earliest, so you might aswell get some sleep, and freshen up before you come back".

Though he wanted to argue, Athos could see the logic behind this, the shops would`nt be open until 8 am, so he could`nt even go shopping for d`Artagnan.

The best thing he could do was get himself a few hours sleep, shave his face, and at least look half decent by the time he came back to the Hospital.

"D`you want to be on your own with d`Art?" Porthos asked as he and Aramis walked him to his car, which was parked half hazardly, the door half open!,  
"Lucky a thief was`nt around" Aramis commented as Athos opened the door  
"I`d rather have lost the damn car!" he grunted resting his fist on the roof and stiffening as Porthos rested a hand on his back  
"You want to see d`Art alone?" he asked again, getting a nod from Athos  
"Alright, we`ll come at the 3 pm visiting hours" Porthos said lifting his hand and squeezing Athos`s shoulder "You`re not alone Brother"  
"I know" Athos whispered giving Porthos and Aramis grateful smiles "Thankyou both, I don`t think I could have got through tonight........"  
"Hey`, we`re family" Aramis said reaching out and pulling Athos into a hug rubbing his back "Take care of yourself, and we`ll deal with what the morning brings".

Between them Aramis, and Porthos saw Athos off, and then walked back to Porthos`s car  
"You`ll call Constance?" Aramis asked getting into the passanger side  
"Yeah, you call Treville" Porthos grunted getting in and resting his hands on the wheel.

For a long moment he did`nt move, then he punched the dash board so hard it actually cracked!  
"Goddamn sons o`whores!" he yelled gritting his teeth and shaking all over  
"Alright!?" Aramis asked after a moment "Got that out of your system!!!?"  
"Fuck it Mis!" Porthos cried looking over at Aramis with a look of disgust on his face.

"This is shit!" he cursed "D`Arts in Hospital fighting for his fuckin` life, and those pricks who did this to `im are gonna get away with it!", shaking his head, he kicked out with his feet bumping his toes against the under side of the dash board  
"I know!" Aramis said "But trashing the bloody car is`nt going to help matters is it?!!!!".

The look Porthos gave him could have curdled fresh milk!, however Aramis was unrepentant, and after a long staring match, Porthos gave in, nodding his head  
"Want to drop you at yours?" he asked starting the car  
"No, lets go to some twenty four hour drive through" Aramis replied stretching out in the seat, "I need some comfort food", then after a beat he gave Porthos a sly grin "And comfort sex!".

 

D`Artagnan awoke feeling like he had spent forty eight hours on a bender!.

His head was heavy as a lump of lead, his nose blocked solid, and mouth tasted like an unwashed ash tray!.

Cringing, and shifting, d`Artagnan groaned as pain shot through his whole body!.

His chest and abdomon felt like they had been sliced up a turkey!, while his arm and leg were weighed down and throbbing!  
"Whaaa?", his voice was slurred and mouth terribly dry as he blinked through swollen bruised eyes taking in the sight of himself in a hospital bed, wired up like a damn Christmas tree!.

"Ah, welcome back!" a horrificly bright and shrill voice said slicing through d`Artagnan aching head like a machette!  
"Don`t worry Monsieur d`Artagnan" the owner of said voice told him, smoothing her nurses uniform as she finished checking him over "You`re safe now, you`ve been baddly hurt, but you`ll be fine now".

Hurt?, when had he been hurt?, what had.........................slowly the events of the evening before came back to d`Artagnan.

Of going to the book shop, of being attacked in the street, by those homophobic bullies  
"Athos?" he whispered his voice distorted by his swollen broken nose  
"He`ll be back in to see you later" the Nurse said, "Was here most of the night" she gave d`Artagnan a dimpled smile patting his un-plastered hand "he must really love you"  
"He does" d`Artagnan whispered "And I love him too".

 

Athos returned to the hospital bearing half a florist in roses, tulips, carnations, and poppys!.

He also had a two pound box of chocolate sea shells, d`Artagnan`s favorite chocolates, a teddy bear bearing a love heart with the words "Get well soon!" embroidered upon the heart.

"Oh sweetheart!, how are you feeling?" he asked setting down his cargo and bending to kiss d`Artagnan, taking care not to press against his wounds  
"I feel pretty numb" d`Artagnan whispered back "Morphine I think"  
"Of course", Athos caught the eye of one of the nurses who went to get a couple of vases for the flowers.

Sitting down in a plastic chair, Athos took hold of d`Artagnan`s uninjured hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss, taking care not to upset the IV  
"I was so scared" he confessed to d`Artagnan "When the hospital rang........."  
"Sorry" d`Artagnan whispered reaching out to stroke Athos`s cheek "I should`nt have gone down to Monmartre dressed like that, I should have known better".

God knows the Police had as much told him that when they had come round to take his statement earlier.

One of them had looked at him like he was the scum of the earth, and deserved to be laying in a hospital bed with shit utterly kicked out of him!.

Why had he thought that walking around dressed like that was a good idea?, he`d just been asking for trouble, and had upset Athos in the process.

"It was`nt your fault" Athos said reaching out to stroke d`Artagnan`s bruised cheek "We`ll get the bastards who did this to you, I promise".

D`Artagnan nodded his head, giving Athos a weak smile, but it did not reach his eyes, and he clearly did not believe a word that Athos was saying.

 

Paris LTD

 

Aramis was stirring a spoon around his coffee cup, the remains of a tripple chocolate muffin on the desk before him, on which he rested his elbow as he propped up his head staring into space glumly.

His conversation with Treville had gone as expected

Treville had been both horrified and furious by the assult on d`Artagnan, not least of all, because of the polices lack of interest in the case.

However he had promised to use some of his influence on the owners of The Company, and get them to put some pressure on the Police.

Paris LTD was a well known company, with connections to the press, if they got enough coverage, and public interest then the Police would have no choice but to pull their fingers out their arses and find the culprits.

Saddly though, on the flip side of that coin, such coverage would also bring out the Neo Nazi, knob jockeys, and homophobic retard crowd too who would praise the actions of the toss rags who`d hurt d`Artagnan.

 

Porthos`s conversation with Constance had not gone much better.

She`d shouted so loud that the man had held the phone away from his ear to keep from being deafened!.

The worthless pricks who`d hurt d`Art had best pray they never met Constance in a dark ally, because if they did, then their lives would`nt be worth living!.

Constance had also organised a two and a half foot Get Well Soon card to be sent round the whole company for everyone to sign, and was going to take it into d`Artagnan when they went to see him that afternoon.

Athos had been given immediate compassionate leave, that Treville was not putting a time limit on, God knows the man would`nt be any use at work at present, not that Aramis himself felt like being much use either, and judging from the way Porthos was slumped against his own desk scrolling through Facebook, he was feeling much the same.

"Load of Bollocks!" Aramis muttered at length sitting up straight and turning his attention to the computer before him.

At least working would perhaps distract him enough to pass the time until they could go the hospital.

"We should get some take away food when we go in to see d`Art" Aramis said "Some Pizza or something, Hospital foods total shit, he`ll want something better than that"  
"Aye, we`ll get some other bits aswell" Porthos agreed looking up from Facebook and giving Aramis a smile  
"How d`You think he`s doing this morning?"  
"Hopefully to doped up on Morphine to notice anything" Aramis grunted moodily as he checked his In Box find several messages wishing d`Artagnan a speedy recovery  
"He`ll be alright Mis" Porthos said "Athos is with him now, he`ll get through this, you`ll see".


	3. Chapter 3

D`Artagnan was released from Hospital after ten days.

Once he`d shown no signs of residual bleeding or infection, and had been able to walk using a walking cast, since crutches were an impossibility since one of his arms was also in plaster, the walking cast was his only way of getting around.

Since his admittance in Hospital, he had, had almost constant vistors, Athos was in every morning and every evening, bringing a constant stream of gifts, from stuff as mundane as his favourite Mocha Latte from Costa and their raspberry and white chocolate muffins, to books for him to read, or puzzle books so he could entertain himself between vistations.

Porthos, Aramis, Constance, Jacques, and Treville were in to see him every afternoon, bringing presents themselves.

Since hospital food was notoriously crap, they brought him pleanty of food to tempt his appetite.

Grapes, since they were practically de rigour for hospital patients, also strawberrys, apples, and bananas.  
Packets of biscuits, and bags of crisps.

Pizza was brought in more than once by Aramis and Porthos, along with the usual side dishes of garlic bread, wedges and dips, and ice cream for dessert.

The Doctors and Nurses did`nt complain after they too got to share in the food that was coming in, and instead ignored the take aways that d`Artagnan`s friends brought to him.

During the visits d`Artagnan found himself able to paint a smile on his face, as if he were a clown wearing grease paint.  
Make jokes about his broken bones, laugh at the jokes which were given back, pretend interest in the gossip that was brought from the office, over whom was dating whom, who had suffered the hair cut from hell, who was the latest fashion disaster!.

D`Artagnan laughed and chatted as if he had`nt a care in the world.

But he did have cares.

By God he had cares!.

He only had to look in the mirror in the bathroom, the Nurse weeled him into every morning so he could wash up, to be reminded of his cares.

His face was still a mottled mess of bruises and swelling, his side and front bore stitches and red raw flesh from his surgery, which would leave him with two rather large scars.

Then there were the heavy casts on his arm and leg, his broken bones which would require weeks of healing.

But it was not so much his injuries that were bothering him, or even his appearance, which was to say the least, less than pleasent right now.

It was what had caused this to happen to him that was bothering him.

The sensable side of his mind knew that he had no reason to blame himself, that he had attacked for no good reason, and should be blaming the bastards who`d attacked him.

However, the other side of his mind seemed to be in the lead at present.

This was the side that blamed him for what had happened, the side that scorned him for his self pity, the side that said it was to be expected that he`d been attacked, that he`d been asking for it, going into Monmartre dressed how he was.

He should have known better than to be walking around that neighbourhood in a skirt!, he`d been lucky to have gotten off as lightly as he had!, the last queer that had made the news in Monmartre had been in a coma for three months before the machines had been turned off!.

The names that d`Artagnan had been called by the homophobes who`d beaten on him, still haunted his mind, just the faces, and fists of his attackers haunted his dreams.

D`Artagnan had lost count of how many times he had awoken shaking and soaked in sweat from a nightmare of his attackers coming back to beat him again, to finish the job.  
Time and again he dreamed of being beaten to death, of his skull being shattered by booted feet kicking him.

Or of himself being lynched, a rope being put about his throat and his body left hanging in the street like a balloon on a string caught about a lamp post.

Of being stabbed so many times that the entire street was painted red in his blood and entrails!.

The worst was the dream of being set on fire, he could actually feel the flames burning his flesh before he`d awoken almost screaming in terror.

 

As time went on the dreams did`nt seem to improve at all, so much as get worse, leaving d`Artagnan more and more fatigued as he would resist sleep for as long as possible, and then once he`d awoken from another nightmare, he was unable to sleep anymore and was left biting the inside of his lips as he stared aimlessly at the shadows waiting for morning to come.

He doubted very much now that he would ever want to wear womens clothing again, why would he?, he`d been stupid to do so in the first place, thinking he could wear such clothing and not suffer the consequences for it.

He should have known better, should never have been so foolish, and resolved never to be again.

 

 

Athos was not blind, he knew that d`Artagnan was suffering.

You only had to look at him to see that he was holding on by a thread, a very weak and fragile thread at that.

He was`nt sleeping, if the shadows under his bruised eyes were anything to go by, and the increased redness of said eyes, the way his hands shook and every movement took great effort showed how tired he was.

Yes part of that was because he was in pain from his injuries, that was to be expected, but Athos suspected that the root of the problems were more emotional and mental than physical.

He hated seeing the lingering shadows of darkness in d`Artagnan`s eyes, the way he flinched at contact, clearly afraid of being hurt again, though Athos would rather chew his own arm off than ever raise a hand to him.

 

The police had managed to pull their fingers out, once put under media pressure by Paris LTD`s connections, and two of the suspects in d`Artagnan`s assult had previous convictions for similar offences, their DNA had been found on d`Artagnan`s clothing, and had matched to what was held in the police data base, along with finger prints aswell.

However, both they, and their brain dead friends had disappeared, obviously looking to avoid facing jail time.

As Aramis had feared, the media highlighting the attack had brought out alot of Homophobic die hards heralding the thugs actions as Godly and Just.  
But the LGBTQ comunities had launched their own counter attack, bringing up Gay rights, and Trans rights, and declaring out cries for d`Artagnan`s abuse, demanding that the thugs be found and brought to justice.

 

Fortunatly d`Artagnan had been spared direct media attention, no photographers or reporters had been able to get access to him, and Athos was determind to keep it that way.

Being hounded by The Press would not help his recovery, he need peace and time, love and support, not flashing light bulbs, and reporters holding microphones in his face while screaming at him for comments.

 

Since at present d`Artagnan was not very mobile with out help, and was certainly not in any fit state to live alone, Athos insisted that he come to stay with him.

Also he wanted d`Artagnan with him for far more personal reasons.

While now may not be an oportune time to broach the subject of d`Artagnan moving in with him on a perminant basis, Athos was thinking about it more and more, and hoping for it to be become a reality.

 

D`Artagnan was released from the hospital shortly after noon, along with a prescription for pain killers, and muscle relaxants to help with the pain and aid his sleeping.

Since they were so addictive The Doctors had not wanted to start d`Artagnan on sleeping tablets anytime soon, something Athos agreed with whole heartedly, since he himself knew all to well how easy it was to slide into an addiction, he was keen to avoid d`Artagnan being so tempted.

 

The drive home passed in a companionable silence, and Athos hurriedly took the bags containing d`Artagnans wash kit, clothing, and prescription up to his apartment and dumping it all on the kitchen table, before going back down to the car and helping d`Artagnan up to the apartment.

While he could walk in the walking cast, he was still unsteady on his legs, and a fall could do more damage to both his ankle and arm, so having Athos supporting his arm as he limped was for the best.

"D`you want to go to bed, or the couch?" Athos asked as they entered the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him   
"Couch" d`Artagnan said "I`ve spent enough time in bed to last a life time!",  
"Fair enough" Athos chuckled leading d`Artagnan over to the couch and helping him sit down upon it, and make himself comfortable.

"D`you need some pain killers?" Athos asked seeing the winces that d`Artagnan was trying to hide   
"No, not yet" d`Artagnan said shaking his bruised head "They make me sleepy"  
"Sleep will help you heal", d`Artagnan looked at Athos with barely disguised fear in his eyes, clearly dreading the thought of sleep and wanting to avoid it  
"I`m fine" he said as firmly as he could "I`ll take some later"  
"If you`re sure" Athos whispered reaching out to stroke d`Artagnan`s cheek and pretended not to notice the flinch that his lover gave before allowing the touch, "Fancy some lunch?" he asked a little too brightly "We can risk my cooking, or I can call a take away?"  
"I`m going to get fat eating all these take aways!" d`Artagnan snorted "But I`d rather that than risk food poisoning!"  
"Brat!".

Athos rose to his feet and headed to the kitchen to get the take away menus, leaving behind the Pizza take away, he suspected that d`Artagnan was getting a bit sick of pizza by now, and made a mental note to get some decent food the following day, they could`nt live off take aways forever, and he could manage to cook simple pasta dishes and such.

"What d`you feel like?" he asked coming back into the living room "We`ve got Chinese, Thia, Greek, Indian, and Mexican"  
"Mexican" d`Artagnan said "i`ve a craving for some burritos with extra cheese!"  
"Mexican it is then" Athos said setting the others down on the table, figuring they could order something else later, unless they ordered enough now to re-heat it in the microwave later on.

Picking up the phone he dialled the familar number, and listened to the ring tone patiently until the phone was answered and then placed the order, remembering to add extra cheese to the burritos for d`Artagnan, and enough nachos for them to share over crappy movies through out the afternoon.

Setting the phone back down, he joined d`Artagnan on the couch, flicking on the TV and turning on the Blu Ray player so they could watch one of the movies or box sets if there was nothing on the TV.

After several moments Athos settled on a cheesy talk show, that d`Artagnan often enjoyed poking fun at, something he`d gotten into from spending to much time with Aramis!.  
He also smiled as d`Artagnan eventually relaxed into his arms, settling against him contentedly, and began making sarcastic comments at the couple on the show who were arguing about cheating and a baby`s parentage.

Athos listened to the comments with amusment, while silently trying to figure out how he was going to help d`Artagnan through this.


	4. Chapter 4

Athos sighed as he looked up from where he was cutting the trouser leg off a pair of jeans for d`Artagnan to wear while he was in the cast.

The young man in question was slumped in the window seat of Athos`s apartment, his chin propped on his fist with his elbow on the window ledge, his darkly shadowed eyes watching the passing traffic, both vehicular and pedestrian.

He had`nt been sleeping, not for more than a few hours here and there, nightmares were keeping him awake, haunting his patchy sleep, so everytime exhaustion finally pulled him into slumber he would awaken shaking and sweating.

No matter how much Athos tried to get him to open up, d`Artagnan refused point blank to talk about the nightmares, would simply retreat further into himself, as if he were slamming a door on the world, and hiding behind it.

He was`nt eating either, his joke about getting fat on take aways was just that, and a poor one, since he scarcly ate a quater of whatever was on his plate, and spent the rest of the time pushing the food about with his fork.

Alright so a lack of activity would make his appetite less that what it normally was, but he was hardly consuming enough to keep himself alive, and it was showing on his fame.

His face was looking gaunt and haggered, the shadows under his eyes from fatigue were teaming up with hollows in his cheeks, and a pinching about his mouth and eyes that made him look ten years older, and not in good health.

His collar bones were sticking out as sharply as knives, and under the bandages, his ribs were visable under his too pale skin, as were his hips.

Tired, withdrawn, and depressed, he seemed to haunt Athos`s apartment rather than live there, dressed in increasingly baggy clothes, (All mens), the confident, lively, beautiful young man that Athos had fallen in love with was disappearing before his eyes, leaving a listless, depressed, introvert in his place.

Finishing the cutting of the jeans, Athos replaced the sissors in the draw and crossed the room, smiling as d`Artagnan looked up, his brown eyes blood shot, and sleep deprived.

"You sure you would`nt rather wear a skirt?" Athos asked "It`d be more comfortable for you, and it`d save on your trousers being trashed" 

"I`m certain" d`Artagnan replied looking away again 

Athos folded the jeans over his arm, needing to give his hands something to do as they moved nervously   
"You know", he offered casually "I kind of miss seeing you in a skirt, all long legs, and sultry smiles!", he had a smile on his face as d`Artagnan turned rather sharply at the comment   
"We could go out tonight" he pressed on "Go to Valentino`s for dinner, You could wear one of those sinfully sexy dresses Jacques made for you and drive me to distraction all night by looking so amazing.....", he trailed off as d`Artagnan suddenly rose from the window seat, and shoved past him heading for the bathroom, limping with his walking cast.

"What?" Athos asked making d`Artagnan pause on his pained limp across the apartment

"What?" he repeated with more than a little sarcasem in his voice, "D`you want me to get beaten up again Athos?" he asked, turning back to look at his boyfriend who recoiled in horror at the question   
"D`you want to see me back in a hospital bed?, with more broken bones and ruptured organs?"

"How can you possibly ask that?" Athos cried throwing the jeans on the floor, his voice rising in temper at d`Artagnan`s outragious question  
"I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing you so.."

"Male?" d`Artagnan sneered scornfully "Oh I know, you prefer me tarted up in a skirt and make up, pracing about like some drag queen!, it must be so terrible for you, to have to see me as a man instead of being able to pretend I`m a woman!", d`Artagnan did`nt know where this spite was coming from, what was driving him to lash out at Athos like this, but for some reason he could`nt stop himself even as he saw Athos`s face darken with growing anger.

"Did it make it easier for you to fuck me Athos?" he sneered "Were you able to convince yourself that sex with me was less deviant if were pretending to be a woman?, that if you shut your eyes and tried hard enough my cock would disappear and a cunt would be in it`s place?"

D`Artagnan`s spiteful tirade stopped and he jumped as Athos`s fist struck the kitchen counter his eyes blazing with anger   
"How dare you?" he snarled, his voice low and filled with anger and hurt, "How dare you stand there and accuse me of being anything but supportive of you and your choices, when have I ever demanded that you do anything that you did not want?, told that you could or could not do something?, accepted you for anything less than you are?"

"And what am I?" d`Artagnan sneered his lips curling back in malice "A cheap whore to warm your bed?, a rent boy in fancy clothes, and womens shoes?"

"No!" Athos shouted hardly able to believe that such filth, such cruelty was coming from his lover "Dear God d`Artagnan why in the hell would you ask that?, you know I love you!, love every part of you!, boy days and girl days!", d`Artagnan snorted at him pressing his lips together in a disbelieving pout.

"Alright!" Athos cried, "Yes I do find it a hell of a turn on when your in your "Girl" clothes, find you more attractive, but I still find you attractive as a man, I always did!, and I still do"

"Best get use to it then" d`Artagnan muttered looking away from Athos, his eyes on the floor 

"What does that mean?" Athos snapped "Get use to what?"

"Me as a man" d`Artagnan said, his voice hollow and flat "As far as I'm concerned girl d'Artagnan in dead, and all the crap that went with her is done".

Leaving Athos speachless, d`Artagnan turned and limped to the bathroom closing the door behind him, leaving Athos gazing after him his mind wirling with confusion and deep deep concern.

 

"He said What?", Athos winced, holding he phone away from his ear as Aramis yelled into his ear!.

After his disasterous conversation with d`Artagnan, he had phoned Aramis for advice on what to do, how he could help d`Artagnan.  
Aramis`s response to d`Artagnan`s tirade, was as Athos had expected, and he waited patiently while Aramis calmed down.

"He`s blaming himself for the attack, blaming the fact he was dressed as a woman" Athos whispered into the phone, glancing at the bedroom door which was still shut.

D`Artagnan had gone to lay down, after using the bathroom, and was still in there, apparently sleeping, or at least resting.

"He`s determind to cut himself off from that side of his life, to turn his back on it completly"

"Well it`s not a surprise he`s feeling uncertain about dressing as a woman again, not after what happened" Aramis said reasonably "Had that happened to me, I`d be too scared to do as aswell"

"I know that, I understand that!" Athos hissed "Hell I don`t care what he wears!, so long as he is happy!, but thats the point!, he is`nt happy!, he`s falling apart, and this rejection of his female half is part of that!"

"Shit!" Aramis cursed letting out a slow breath, Athos could picture him tapping his fingers nervously, craving the ciggarettes he had quit, his handsome face screwed up in frustration and concern.

"Perhaps you should take him to the doctors?, they could arrange counciling for him" Aramis suggested "He`s most likely got PTSD, and it`s no bloody wonder he has!"

"He`s been offered therapy, the last time he went for a check up at the hospital, he refused it" Athos sighed scratching the back of his head and letting his arm drop with a slap against his side "Besides, I don`t want to fob him off on a shrink right away, I want to help him myself"

"Yeah, I get that" Aramis said "So do I, hell we all do!, Constance is still seething over what happened, the bastards best hope they never run into her in a dark ally!, there won`t be much left of them if they do!", Athos snorted despite himself at the mention of Constance`s volatile temper and rightous indignation over d`Artagnan`s assult.

"Hey why don`t we take him out?" Aramis suggested, "Throw him a surprise get well party?, we can hire out a room at one of the clubs he likes"

"You think that`ll help?" Athos asked dubiously 

"It`ll take him out of himself, get him out of your appartment for more than a hospital visit, and maybe in the company of friends he`ll fell able to relax and open up"

"Perhaps" Athos mused "Alright, lets give it a go, thanks 'Mis"

"No problem, take it easy, and give him my love"

"Right, later", Athos disconected and set the phone back in it`s cradle, looking towards the bedroom door, hoping that the party would help and not hinder d`Artagnan`s recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m celebrating!, my Mums test results came back from her surgery, and she is now Cancer Free, and will need no further treatment!.

D'Artagnan gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror, scraping a comb through his hair once again. 

It had grown too long, and desperately needed a trim, now reaching down to his collar, in uneven, messy locks.   
D'Artagnan had not had the interest to go to the hairdressers and get it cut and styled, he`d hardly cared enough to wash it, save for the fact that after three days his scalp would itch too much for him to bear it any longer.

Letting out a deep sigh he grimanced at the reflection in the mirror, he was pasty and pale from being indoors far to much, his eyes shadowed and had a pinched look to them, as did his lips.   
His cheek bones were too sharp from where his cheeks had sunken with weight loss, which showed on the rest of his body, with his cloths hanging too loose on his frame.

He looked sickly and tired, older than his mid twenties, and not in the best of health. 

A part of d'Artagnan, a part he was trying desperately to keep suppressed inside, was tempted to use his make up, which was all safely stored in a small bag in the bathroom cabinate. 

A touch of concealer would have eased the shadows under his eyes, which would have been brightened by an application of some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. 

Some blusher on his cheeks would have put much needed colour there, making him look healthier and whole, and some lipstick would have made his mouth look fuller and more inviting. 

That part of d'Artagnan which had been kept in a strangle hold these past miserable weeks, was screaming for d'Artagnan to use his make up, to take off his skinny jeans, with the leg cut to accomodate his cast, the overly loose black shirt, and smart but casual jacket, and change into one of the sinfully beautiful dressess he had in the closet, to style his hair into a boufant with some of that glitter spray to hold it in place and add some sparkle to his hair.

God he wanted to, his heart and soul craved to do it, longed to enjoy his gender fluidity as he had done before his attack, but his mind refused, reminding him over and over, that, that was the cause of his assult, that he had to move past this, and accept himself as a Man, and not give into this stupid desire.

A knock on the bathroom door broke d'Artagnan out of his staring and he turned to see Athos come in, dressed in a very handsome suit, in fact he could had moddeled for Gucci and done them proud!.

"Are you ready, the taxi`s here?" Athos asked looking d'Artagnan over, thinking of the last time they went out, when d'Artagnan had worn a beautiful floor length grecian style gown, daringly low cut at the breast, with the material stitched in such a way that it had created the illusion of curves in the bust cups without padding. 

With his hair tied up and curled into ringlets, his skin a beautiful olive gold, d'Artagnan had looked like a Greek Goddess, and had turned many a head that night, making Athos feel both predatory over his lover, and proud to have such a beauty on his arm. 

Tonights ensamble was fine, but so plain in comparrison, for before the attack, even on boy days d'Artagnan had become daring in his clothes, wearing leather, velvet, suade, and silk, not the simple denim and cotton he had doned for this evening. 

Smiling without happiness, d'Artagnan nodded his head, and followed Athos out of the bathroom, allowing him to take his arm to go on down to the taxi. 

 

As far as d'Artagnan knew he and Athos were simply going out for dinner, he had no idea that they were in fact going to a night club for his surprise party, to help keep up the pretense Athos whispered the destination into the drivers ear, before getting into the seat beside d'Artagnan and smiling at him, praying that he was doing the right thing in taking d'Artagnan to the club for a party.

d'Artagnan had been briefly confused when he saw where he and Athos had come to,   
but knew that the night club did in fact serve an excelent meal, aswell as have the usual dance floor and drinks.

So he waited while Athos paid the taxi driver, and went inside without a single qalm. 

Athos held his breath as they went inside, being greeted by the door man and bid entry without any problem, feeling his heart skipping several beats with nerves he guided d'Artagnan into the club where they were greeted with the loud cries of "SURPRISE!" by their friends!, and an explosion of indoor fire works by the stage!.

 

D'Artagnan gaped at the gathering of his friends and collegues, the banner stretching across the room saying 'Get well soon d'Art!', a rainbow coloured banner at that. 

"What?......" he whispered to Athos hardly able to believe his eyes and feeling very bewildered

"We wanted to throw you a surprise party my love" Athos said kissing his cheek and guiding him further into the room, where d'Artagnan saw that a handsome spread of a buffet had been laid out, and champagne was resting in ice buckets ready to be drunk.

"Its good too see you sweetheart!" Constance sair cheerfully coming over and kissing d'Artagnan on both cheeks and taking his arm, leading him over to a booth to sit on, while Aramis and Porthos argued over music, the problem being solved by Treville slapping the back of their heads and selecting something himself!, after which the sounds of Pink hit the air, and strobe lighting flashed across the room. 

Between all of their friends, and Athos himself, they`d managed to hire out of the club for the night, at a discount infact, since d'Artagnan`s case had become public, and the owners of the club, being gay and one of them genderfluid nemself had been touched deeply by the case, and had felt moved enough to lower their usual asking price for the hiring of the club. 

"I can`t believe you did all this" d'Artagnan said looking about the club, noticing for the first time the balloons which were not only hanging on the walls (In filthy shapes thanks to Aramis), and laying in corners to be picked up and tossed about by the same dirty minded individual who had blown them up and strung them up!.

"Well we`ve missed you, and wanted to do something nice for you!" Constance said patting his knee and accepting a glass of champagne from Jacques who also handed one to d'Artagnan, sitting down on d'Artagnan`s left, and raising his glass "To friendship?" he offered as a toast 

"To free spirits" Constance said 

"Nah, to getting laid!" Aramis laughed as he gyrated provocatively on the dance floor giving Porthos a wicked grin and flutter of his eye lashes! 

"Some things never change!" Constance sighed shaking her head at him, and glancing over to where Athos was locked in conversation with Treville, preventing him from returning directly to d'Artagnan, giving her and Jacques time to speak with him alone, and try to get him out of his shell.

"So? how have you been?" Constance asked cheerfully, sharing a meaningful glance with Jacques, "Is your ankle hurting too much?"

"No, not too bad now" d'Artagnan said looking down at the cast "The Doctors are pleased with the recovery"

"Well good, and the sooner you`re fully healed the better" Constance said giving d'Artagnan a slight smirk "It`ll be easier on your wardrobe too, you won`t have to keep chopping the leg off trousers once you`re out of the cast!"

"Thats true!" d'Artagnan laughed, his spirits rising a little, though his stomach still fluttered nervously, and he sipped the champagne with his hand shaking

"Once you`re better and can walk with more ease, we`ll have to go shopping and do lunch" Constance said matter of factly, ignoring Aramis as he dragged Porthos and Athos onto the dance floor making them dance with him, while Treville leaning against the bar laughing at them!, "I don`t know if you`ve seen the latest collection in Monsoon" Constance said "But it is to die for!, and they`ve got a just below knee length block coloured A-line dress that`ll suit you perfectly!"

"D`you mean that black and red one you showed me in the magazine?" Jacques asked knowing why Constance had brought up clothing and shopping, not as a means to be cruel to d'Artagnan, or at least not willfully cruel, so much as being cruel to be kind. 

Like lancing a boil, d'Artagnan needed the skin over his puss filled wounds piercing and poisons drawing out so he could be cleansed and healed. 

"Theres also a darling mini skirt that would look devine your legs" Constance said to d'Artagnan, you`ve got such enviable long shapely legs, better than mine mores the shame!, it would show them off to perfection!"

d'Artagnan found he could not find the words, his lips trembling as he tried to find his voice "I err, I`m not sure that........", he broke off recalling his shopping trips with Constance and missing them greatly, the fun the two of them would have on a "Girly" day out, sometimes even getting manicures and pedicures, and facials aswell as spending far too much!.

Before he could find a propper answer Jacques patted d'Artagnan`s knee daring his attention to him and rising to go and retrieve a box wrapped in shiny paper with a ribbon and bow tied about it. 

"A little get well present" he said giving the present to d'Artagnan who gazed at him with wide eyes   
"I....thankyou" d'Artagnan said feeling very over whelmed 

"Don`t thank me until you`ve seen it" Jacques said "And I hope you like it"

"I`m sure I will" d'Artagnan whispered undoing the bow.

 

Across the room Athos watched as he propped up the bar with Treville his heart pounding hard, hoping that this would work out, that Constance`s idea would work and not make matters worse.

As he watched d'Artagnan drew from the box the most beautiful dress of satin that Athos had ever seen. 

It was in a rich royal purple, with a boned bodice made to fit d'Artagnan`s figure, with a full flairing skirt from the nipped in waist, that had a satin bow of violet tied about it, a netted petticoat under the skirt to make it flair and another thin one of cotton to keep the netting from rubbing his skin. 

Athos watched as d'Artagnan gazed at the gown, clearly loving it, if the shining in his eyes was anything to go by, but the quivering in his lips made Athos`s heart ache, and setting aside his champagne he made his way across the dance floor to d'Artagnan who now had tears streaking their way down his cheeks.

"Oh love, what is it?" Constance asked as Athos reached then getting onto his knees and taking d'Artagnan`s hand into his 

"I can`t" d'Artagnan whispered shaking his head "I can`t................it`s...."

"It`s what?" Constance asked "What can`t you do?" 

"This" d'Artagnan said hardly noticing as Jacques carefully took the gown and placed it in the box to make sure it did`nt get stained or crumpled, "I can`t dress as a woman anymore"

"Says who?" Constance asked "Why should`nt you?, who`s gonna stop you?", d'Artagnan looked at her shaking his head and biting his bottom lip 

"I can`t because..........because...."

"Because you were attacked when dressed as a woman" Athos said drawing d'Artagnan`s attention onto himself "It was`nt your fault, you were doing nothing wrong, it was those bastards who are to blame, they are the ones at fault, and they`ll damn well pay for it!"

"But if I had`nt been dressed like that!, had`nt gone there.......I should`nt have done, I should have fought them!, I should have........." d'Artagnan broke off as his voice cracked and his tears flowed harder, Constance taking him into her arms and pressing his head to her breasts, as Athos got up onto the booth seat beside them rubbing d'Artagnan`s back

"You have no reason to blame yourself, you are not at fault" Constance said as she rocked him back and forth "And not allowing yourself to be the person you are, is to let those neo Nazi knob heads win!, you should hold your head and high and do as your heart desires, not let those pricks take your happiness from you, your individuality, your personality"

Slowly d'Artagnan lifted his head and wiped at his face sniffling, "I don`t know if I can" he admitted feeling the warmth of Athos beside him, loving his support and devotion, "I`m scared" he whispered feeling some shame of that "I`m scared of getting hurt again"

"You won`t be, I won`t let you" Athos said raising d'Artagnan`s hand to his lips and kissing it "I`ll never let anyone hurt you again"

"Nore will any of us" Porthos said "We`ll make hamburgers of any bastard who tries!"

"I think he means mince meat!" Treville said with a smile "But the sentiment is the same with us all"

"And I for one would love to see you in that dress" Aramis said "And I`ll bet Athos does aswell" 

D'Artagnan let out a shaky laugh wiping his eyes again and looking to Jacques "It is beautiful" he said "But I`m hardly looking the part"

"Good job I bought some make up with me then is`nt it?" Constance matter of factly, patting her large patent leather bag of crimson which matched her peep toe shoes with a break neck heel "care to put yourself in my hands?"

"Now thats a chance you don`t get everyday!" Aramis quipped yelping as the back of his head was slapped by Porthos!, taking a deep breath d'Artagnan nodded his head, getting a huge kiss on the cheek from Athos and letting out a laugh as he playfully blew a raspberry against his skin!.

 

Fifteen minutes later, after spending time in the bathroom with Constance and Jacques, d'Artagnan came out, dressed in the beautiful gown, his hair re-styled and pulled up into nineteen fifties beehive, with a faux diamond clip placed on the right side, his eyes shadowed in a smokey plum, and high lighted in lavender, and white just up by his eyebrows which Constance had carefully plucked. 

His face was very lightly powdered to add a little colour, along with some blusher, and a to die for burgandy lips stick glossed his mouth, creating a sinful pout. 

With his cast his foot wear had to remain the same, but it did nothing to impede the beauty of the gown, which suited d'Artagnan perfectly, the back of the bodice having lacing with which to tie it like an old fashioned corset, and it nipped him in at the waist and the skirts flaired out giving a good illusion of an hour glass figure.

He blushed a little as he was given a round of applause, and even turned right round to give everyone the full effect, before being swept into Athos`s arms and kissed with vigour, (Damn the lips stick stains!), 

"You look amazing" Athos said "A perfect nineteen fifties movie star"

"Flatterer!" d'Artagnan laughed letting Athos lead him over to the booth again, squarking just a little as Aramis playfully pinched his bottom! 

"Thankyou for this" d'Artagnan said "For being by me through all of this, and....well everything"

"Always" Athos replied with deep sincerity, smiling as Porthos brought over two plates of food, briming with Brushetta, mini pizza, nachos, the humble and beloved pineapple and cheese sticks, satay chicken, puff pastry filled with salmon mousse, spiced king prawns, and stuffed potatoe skins 

"Christ Porthos!, you trying to fatten us up or something!" d'Artagnan laughed 

"You definately, you`re skinnier than ever" Porthos said "So get that lot inside you, and theres a to do for chocolate fudge cake yet that Aramis has been drooling over!"

"I do hope the drooling is metaphoric and not literal!" Athos drawled 

"It is!" Porthos chuckled "But if it tastes as good as it looks and smells, then it`ll be well worth it!", grinning, and for the first time in weeks feeling truely hungry, d'Artagnan dig into his food, laughing at Aramis making Treville dance with him, and awwing as Constance and Jacques cut up an excelent waltz together, he cut the cake with Athos holding the knife along side him, and had to addmit it was unbelievably good, and rich with flavour. 

A little giddy on Champagne, his cheeks flushed, and far happier than he`d been in weeks, d'Artagnan happily made his way up the stairs with Athos, going into the older mans apartment with a desire for far more than just sleep which he swiftly made apparent as soon as they were through the door by shoving Athos against the wall and pressing him there, while giving him a long passionate kiss and reaching down to fondle his cock   
"Make love to me, take me to bed, and ravish me!" he purred nipping at Athos`s bottom lip 

"You sure?" Athos panted his cock already growing hard in his trousers 

"I want you!" d'Artagnan moaned eagerly and delivered another searing kiss "Take me!", with a predatory growl Athos lifted d'Artagnan up like a bride, making him yelp in surprise and proceeded to carry him through to the bed room kicking the door shut behind them in eagerness to get to the bed!.

 

Epilogue

 

Four months later

 

Dressed in a killer skirt suit of midnight blue, with a silver vest top beneath, d'Artagnan watched as his attackers were all sent down one by one for eight years for GBH, behind him Aramis and Porthos let out a cheer, while Constance squeezed his hand and Athos kissed his cheek. 

D'Artagnan had bravely faced his attackers in court, once they had been found, and brought to trial, and he had given evidence, standing up to their lawyer, and refusing to let himself be intimidated by such thugs, making Athos even more proud of him for his bravery. 

"Now to celebrate!" Constance declared happily "I feel a sudden need for champagne and lobster!"

"I`ll take the champage but I`d prefer salmon to lobster" d'Artagnan said as they made their way out of the court 

"Head to Antonio`s shall we?" Porthos suggested as Constance text Jacques to let him know the result of the trial, and Aramis did the same for Treville since they could not be present in court due to meetings that they were unable to change

"Sounds good to me" d'Artagnan agreed linking arms with Athos, and Constance feeling the last of the weight of this nightmare finally lifting from him and floating away like a balloon in the sky 

"Treville says he`ll meet us there, and to get him a pint in" Aramis said 

"Jacques will be along shortly too" Constance said "Come on, I can all but taste that champagne already!", breaking free from d'Artagnan she hurried on ahead to get to the car 

"Happy?" Athos asked linking his hand with d'Artagnan`s 

"Yeah, I am" d'Artagnan said skipping a little in his high heels of silver "And now thats over, lets go and celebrate the start of the rest of our lives!".

 

The End


End file.
